True Colors
by Kah
Summary: Eu te conheço muito mais do que imagina, Moony, mas você se fecha tanto em seu mundo que é difícil mostrar...' SiRem, noite de formatura.


**True Colors**

Estrelas. Pequenas, grandes, solitárias, constelações, brilhantes, discretas... Impossível não admitir que o céu daquela noite estava fantástico. Nem mesmo a presença da lua quase cheia diminuía o fascínio de Remus, deitado no chão da Torre de Astronomia, pelos inúmeros pontinhos brilhantes bem acima dele. Tinha a suspeita de que seu crescente interesse pelos astros tinha o mesmo nome de uma daquelas constelações, mas preferia não admitir em voz alta – o ego de Sirius já era grande o suficiente.

Pensativo, desabotoou os dois primeiros botões das vestes a rigor e afrouxou o colarinho, enquanto o som de vozes animadas e música, abafadas pela distância, chegavam aos seus ouvidos. Pelo jeito a festa de formatura demoraria a acabar.

Remus saíra em silêncio do Salão Principal quando todos estavam dançando ou ocupados demais para reparar na sua ausência. Há semanas o pensamento de deixar Hogwarts para sempre vinha torturando-o; precisava de alguns momentos sozinho para aceitar e superar essa idéia, embora não fosse uma tarefa fácil. A escola representava segurança, não apenas da guerra, mas do preconceito e solidão. Apesar do medo constante de que alguém descobrisse seu segredo, Remus sentia-se livre para andar pelos corredores sem ter pessoas apontando para ele e cochichando entre si – havia, claro, aqueles que não faziam questão de serem tão delicados – e podia contar com três grandes amigos e, recentemente com Lily, que o aceitavam exatamente como era. Sirius e James tentavam a todo custo animá-lo, mas ele sabia que sua felicidade ficaria ali, atrás dos portões de Hogwarts, com a mesma certeza de se transformar na próxima lua cheia.

O som de passos interrompeu seus pensamentos. Sentou-se, pronto para dar uma desculpa a Filch. A porta se abriu com estrondo e Sirius, com as vestes a rigor amassadas e duas garrafas de firewhisky na mão direita, espiou a Torre por alguns segundos antes de localizá-lo.

- Moony! Procurei você pelo castelo todo!

- Sshh Padfoot! Feche a porta e pare de gritar.

Sirius deu de ombros, mas fechou a porta e caminhou com alguma dificuldade até onde ele estava, sentando-se ao seu lado. Só então Remus reparou que uma das garrafas continha apenas um quarto da bebida.

- Pads, você tomou tudo isso? – questionou preocupado, pegando a garrafa e sacudindo-a na frente de Sirius para se certificar que ele entendera a pergunta. Em seguida, abriu e tomou um gole.

- Ahh não. Prongs, eu e Lily estávamos brincando um pouco, sabe, mas acho que depois do 4º copo eles desistiram. Provavelmente agora estão em uma brincadeira bem mais divertida e interessante. Só não entendo porque não me chamaram, talvez eles não curtam...

- Bebe, Sirius. – cortou Remus, estendendo a garrafa.

Por sorte ele interrompeu o monólogo sobre as brincadeiras nada inocentes dos amigos e bebeu o resto de firewhisky, enquanto Remus deitava-se novamente. Sirius ainda pensou por alguns segundos se deveria abrir a outra garrafa antes de imitar seu gesto, apoiando a cabeça no peito de Remus e cantando baixinho.

Remus brincou com os cabelos de Sirius, fazendo carinhos desajeitados, a melancolia novamente se apoderando dele.

- Moony?

Remus soltou o ar de uma vez. Por alguns segundos esquecera da presença de Sirius.

- Que foi, Paddy?

- As estrelas giram?

- Como assim, giram?

Confuso, Remus levantou a cabeça levemente, mas Sirius encarava o céu, a testa franzida de concentração.

- Oras, girando. Você sabe... Fazendo movimentos circulares. – apontou um dedo para o céu e demonstrou.

- Padfoot, você está bêbado.

- Aahh... - Remus não pôde evitar um sorriso.

- Mas elas giram, não é?

- Não. – por um instante pensou em citar a translação e rotação da Terra, mas achou que Sirius não estava em condições de compreender – Elas estão paradas, Padfoot.

Alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Moony?

- Fala, Pads.

- E a lua?

- O que tem a lua?

- Ela gira?

- Não, ela também está parada. – bufou Remus.

- Huuuum. E as nuvens?

- Pads, a única coisa que está girando aqui é a sua cabeça!

O arrependimento o invadiu assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca. Não era culpa dele, muito pelo contrário, ele sempre o ajudara nos momentos mais difíceis. Remus e sua terrível mania de descontar a raiva em cima de inocentes...

- Moony? – chamou Sirius, dessa vez com mais cautela.

- Desculpe, Pads. – sussurrou em resposta, envergonhado.

- Vem.

Sirius levantou-se e estendeu a mão. Hesitante, Remus a aceitou.

- O que você vai fazer, Paddy?

Em resposta, Sirius o abraçou.

- Somos o único casal que não dançou na formatura.

Remus corou.

- Eu me esqueci.

- Tudo bem Moony.

Não era exatamente uma dança. Sirius envolveu a cintura de Remus em um abraço, aninhando-o contra seu peito de forma protetora. Moviam-se com calma, num ritmo que apenas os dois conheciam.

_But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow_

Remus suspirou baixinho, deixando-se levar pelo embalo suave da música e dos passos desajeitados de Sirius. Cada verso da letra ecoava em sua mente e não podia deixar de se sentir grato por aquele momento. O jeito como Sirius sabia perfeitamente o que fazer quando estava triste ou distante o assustava.

Sentiu os olhos arderem e pequenas lágrimas escaparem, mas não se importou.

_  
Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there_

- Você adivinha pensamentos, Paddy? – sussurrou Remus, interrompendo a música.

- Ainda não. Eu te conheço muito mais do que imagina, Moony, mas você se fecha tanto em seu mundo que é difícil mostrar...

- Mostrar?

- Mostrar que eu te amo e estarei aqui sempre.

Remus fechou os olhos, enquanto Sirius limpava as lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos. Abriu a boca, na intenção de dizer algo, mas passos e vozes cada vez mais próximas o interromperam. Um instante depois um cambaleante James, seguido de uma Lily mais sorridente que o normal, abriu a porta.

- Paaads! – exclamou ele, nada surpreso por encontrar os dois naquele local – Pensei em deixarmos nossa marca pelo castelo, uma despedida à altura dos Marotos. Vamos?

- Claro, já tenho idéias brilhantes em mente. – concordou Sirius.

- Você também vai, Lily? – perguntou Remus, incrédulo.

- Ah, bem, é nossa última noite no castelo... – respondeu ela, dando de ombros.

- Então vamos! – animou-se James – Só falta encontrar aquele rato...

Enquanto eles desciam as escadas, as garrafas de firewhisky devidamente seguras nas mãos, Remus se inclinou e sussurrou um 'muito obrigado' para Sirius, que retribuiu com o melhor de seus sorrisos. E, vendo todos juntos, ele compreendeu que, dentro ou fora de Hogwarts, ele nunca mais estaria sozinho.

* * *

N.A.: A música que o Sirius canta (e título) é True Colors, da Cyndi Lauper. Essa fic ficou guardada um bom tempo, quase dois anos, só esperando por um final. Então não se assustem se estiver muito ruim :)


End file.
